


Day 4: Candy Canes

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>winter/christmas prompts are on open on my <a href="http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and they can be any pairing and any fandom.</p></blockquote>





	Day 4: Candy Canes

Sam had never considered himself to be very crafty, but he'd always tried to be considerate of his lovers in the past and now his thoughtfulness had gotten him into this mess.

"Good god, Samantha, did you have to take over the whole table? You know it's supposed to fit twelve people."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam muttered, rubbing at his forehead. Between his large hand and his hair hanging down, he hoped his brother wouldn't see the hopelessness creeping across his face.

"No, seriously," Dean continued obliviously. "Your man isn't even here to see you being all wifely, so what's the point?"

"Dean!"

There was a click as Dean shut his mouth quickly. He could tell that he was dangerously close to Sam's "shut up before I shoot you" limit. It only happened when Sam was extremely stressed about something and hadn't happened for a while so this was worrying.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Dean asked quietly, dropping a hand to lay on Sam's shoulder. "I was only kidding."

"I know, I know," Sam said. He tilted his head back to look up at Dean and smiled shakily. "I'm fine. This just isn't as easy as it looked online."

Dean ran his eyes over the mess on the table, taking in the scattered candy canes, glue sticks, and ribbon. "What's all this anyway? Present for your hubby?"

"It's supposed to be a Christmas tree thing," Sam explained, gesturing at the pictures he had laying in front of him. "It was supposed to be simple but the first glue gun wouldn't work and then glue sticks were too big for the second and then I didn't wait long for it to set so the first few trees fell apart."

"Okay, here," Dean walked around the table and pulled out the chair across from Sam. "You glue the candy canes together with just a few drops and I'll hold them while they cool."

Sam smiled at his big brother. "Thanks, De. I know you don't really like Gabriel."

"Sammy, come on. Sure, I have a few problems with the guy, but if he makes you happy then I can deal. All I want is for my little brother to be happy."

Smiling again, this time down at the candy canes he was carefully gluing together, Sam bit the inside of his lip to keep from pushing his brother into one of the hated chick flick moments.

The brothers worked in silence for almost twenty minutes, the tree getting bigger and bigger as it moved between their hands. All the candy canes Sam had bought had been used but the ribbon laid off to the side, untouched.

"What's that for then?" Dean asked.

"Watch."

Sam took the ribbon and looped it together, bunching it tighter and tighter before wrapping a long strand around the middle and tying it. Picking up the glue gun, he squeezed out a small drop and carefully smoothed it over where the ribbon was tied.

"It's a bow," Sam explained, attaching it to the top of the tree. "I thought it might make this look a little more..."

"Tree like?" Dean guessed. He nodded when Sam did. "Sure you shouldn't put an angel on top?"

To his surprise, his brother's cheeks reddened just enough to be noticeable.

"I thought about it, but then I decided it would be overkill."

"Good choice," Dean said, but before he could continue another voice interrupted them.

"What's all this?"

"Gabriel!" Sam turned around in his chair to beam at his angel.

Dean stood from the table, starting to make his way out of the room. "That's my cue. I'll see you later, Sammy."

"'Kay, De."

"Adios, Dean-o," Gabriel said, waving as he moved to wrap his arms around his lover. "So, Samshine, what's this?"

"It's for you," Sam said. "I made it for you. I know how much you like peppermint, so even though you don't really do the whole human holiday thing I thought you might enjoy it."

Gabriel examined the candy cane Christmas tree that his lover had carefully put together just for him. Running a finger down and around the curve of one candy cane, he smiled.

"Thanks, Samshine," Gabriel murmured, leaning forward to brush a soft kiss against Sam's mouth. "I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> winter/christmas prompts are on open on my [tumblr](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) and they can be any pairing and any fandom.


End file.
